chocolatemagicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pastel CY/Whose Your Favorite Character?
Whose your favorite character in the manga and series Chocolate Magic? ''' You must have your favorite character, and who is it? Maybe the white chocolatier, Blanche? or maybe Shuga? maybe Koure? Anime is included. Pick:- '''AIKAWA CHOCOLA (SMALL) AIKAWA CHOCOLA (NOW) AMAMINE KUGUTSU BLANCHE CACAO THEOBROMA (CAT) CACAO THEOBROMA (HUMAN) KAWASHIMA RITSU KOURE MIYATANI SHION OOTSUKI EIJI Now, for the test. Who are you, in anime character? Question A: You found out a really, really cool guy/girl walking in front of you. What if you do if he/she stares and smiling at you? A: I smiled back. There's nothing better than smiling! But I may get blushed then, so I would like-just blush! B: I blushed and ran away! It is really happiest day ever! C: Who cares, I asked him to go on a date. It doesn't matter if it feels weird. 10:45, August 26, 2015 (UTC)YumeharaKaren (talk) 10:45, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Question B: Someone finds out that you are actually a bad guy/girl. What do you do? A: Explain everything from the start to the end. ''' '''B: I would be in trouble-so I kept quiet. One day I'll tell why am I being like that, and that promise-I had done with it. up. C: why does everyone picking on me? Get a fight and force her to keep this a secret!!! 10:45, August 26, 2015 (UTC)~~ Question C: You was invited to go to a camping trip with the other students that had been choosen. But you've dreamed to bumped with your BF/GF. And it became real! What did you do? A: Blushed and said "Why? Why this happening?" B: Blushed and I would be in trouble if someone sees it, so I comepletely get out from it. C: I screamed. 10:45, August 26, 2015 (UTC)~~ Question D: Last question. You found out someone missing her very, very important thing-and that "thing" is a diary. You said you would help, and when you find it, you say: A: I found it! Now I need to get it to the owner, right now! B: I wanted to peek at it, but it is others' privacy... Should I? Maybe I shouldn't. I need to get back now! C: Who cares about that dumb diary? I'll just read it, even it is other's privacy! 10:45, August 26, 2015 (UTC)YumeharaKaren (talk) Now, who is your anime character, I wonder? Many A's goes to: E'iji! E'i'ji! Ei'j'i! Eij'i! You are lack in confidence, you have a strong personality. You never revealed your fear, 'cos it will cause a problem to yourself, as it is a part of your privacy. Many B's goes to: Miyatani ShIoN~ You have a shy and kind personality. You always say wether if you need to do it or not, because you said think first before doing something. Many C's goes to: Ka.Wa.Shi.Ma. Rit.Su! 'You are energitic, strong and cool personality, you're always put others' into trouble. It is bad doing it-making people feel weird to you. ' Category:Blog posts